Jane Shoemaker Strikes Again
by lindencovenant
Summary: In honor a a recent book release. Jane's at it again, making trouble for Carolyn.


AUTHOR'S NOTES: THIS TAKES PLACE IN THE FROM THIS DAY ON UNIVERSE, THE DISCLAIMER THAT APPLIES IN THOSE STORIES APPLIES HERE. ALL NON CANNON CHARACTERS BELONG TO TABITHA 12, AMANDAFAYE, AMANDAWRITES, AND LINDENCOVENANT AND ARE USUALLY NAMED IN HONOR OF MORE FAMOUS CHARACTERS. SOME EVENTS REFERRED TO HAVE NOT BEEN OFFICIALLY CHRONICLED AS OF THIS RECORDING, HOWEVER, WHEN WE KNOW THE REST OF THE STORY, YOU WILL LEARN MORE ABOUT WHY DAKOTA HAS A PET AND WHY THE GOOD DOCTOR BLUSHES.

IN LIGHT OF CERTAIN RULES, THE LYRICS TO THE THEME SONG OF THIS STORY ARE NOT POSTED, BUT PUT ON SOMETHING INSIDE SO STRONG BY MICHAEL BALL TO HEAR THEM.

THANKS TO MARY FOR HELPING WRITE.

This story is in honor a a recent, fantastic book release.

Monday, December 28

Christmas had come and gone in Schooner Bay. It had been a Christmas of firsts for Carolyn Gregg and her family; her and her magnificent ghost's Christmas as a married couple; her foster granddaughter, Amberly's first Christmas ever, the O'Casey's and the Matthews brothers' first since their reunions, Jessamyn's first in Schooner Bay and as an engaged woman, and Dr. Lynne's first knowingly with ghosts. In contrast to Thanksgiving, it had been a completely lovely day. No one had argued, other than token verbal sparring between Tris and Sig, or Daniel and Claymore. If those two pairs hadn't argued, someone might have tried to take their temperatures, where possible. Jonathan's Christmas vacation was going peacefully. After the prior holiday's utter debacle, that was a gift. The only unhappiness had been the ghosts' collective disappointment that Amberly was too young, at nearly four months old, to appreciate it if they spent Christmas Eve night making it look like Santa had been there.

Now, since Christmas 'frou-frou,' as the less sentimental sort might call it, was marked seventy five percent off to make room for new inventory and avoid taxes on the old, Carolyn wanted to get some extra wrapping paper, ribbon, etcetera. You didn't have to be a cheapskate, like Claymore, to appreciate savings; and there were some things that were good year round that were only available this time of year.

Contemplating these happy memories as she examined the festive remnants in the General Store, Carolyn failed to notice Jane Shoemaker enter until an imperious tap on her shoulder demanded her attention.

"Oh, good morning, Jane," she smiled, with forced pleasantness.

"Mrs. Muir," the woman stated in a what could only be termed a 'snooty' tone.

"Miles," Carolyn corrected, using the name Daniel had adopted to avoid being dubbed a re-incarnation of himself. "I've been Mrs. Miles for a year, almost."

"Oh, yes. I forgot. I wasn't invited to the wedding, after all." To that, Carolyn could say nothing polite, so she waited for the "Troublemaker" as Tristan had aptly christened her, to say more.

She didn't have long to wait.

"I want to know what you have to say for yourself."

"About?" Carolyn prompted, completely at sea.

"Did you or did you not review _Henry Radcliffe and the Stone of Destiny _for the _Schooner Bay Beacon?"_ the coldly irate woman snapped. When Carolyn acknowledged that yes, she had, Jane nodded in satisfaction. "And you gave it a favorable rating, did you not?"

"If you can call four lighthouses out of a possible five a good rating, yes. Why? I did consider five, but that seemed excessive." Some remote part of her mind asked herself for the tenth time why Mark Finley couldn't just use stars, like most publications.

"I bought that book on YOUR recommendation, Mrs... Miles," Jane continued, more heat entering her voice. "I did not open it to read until story time on Christmas Day, and I could not have been more shocked."

_Why?_ Carolyn wondered, repressing a smile. Daniel had read the book to Amberly that afternoon as well. His strong voice had brought the words to life, enthralling each of his audience members. Reverend Blackie had complained that his reading of the Christmas story could not compete since he lacked such a majestic voice.

When it was clear Jane was not going to elucidate until prompted, Carolyn gave in. "What shocked you, Jane?"

"You mean you have to ask? Why, it's a horrible book!"

Lifting one brow, Carolyn shrugged. "Not everyone likes everything. That's why there are different fiction genres, after all; or why Baskin Robbins has thirty-one flavors, not simply one"

Now, Mrs. Shoemaker's eyes bugged out. "It's not a matter of taste, Mrs. M — Miles. It's a question of moral standards."

_Did I miss something?_ Carolyn reflected silently. "What do you mean?"

With grim satisfaction, Jane began to enumerate the reasons to be shocked. "It promotes an interest in — magic." She made the word sound like something filthy. "Furthermore, it encourages children to disobey authority. And — "

"Jane, it hardly is a guidebook to witchcraft," Carolyn cut her off. "I understand the author is a Christian, and other Christian writers do use magic as a device in their plot, Lewis, Tolkien, George Macdonald, Madeline L'Engle, for example. As to children defying authority, well, children have always done that."

"My boys never did," the woman sneered. "They always obeyed me perfectly."

Not trusting herself to dispute that without sinking to Jane's level, Carolyn inclined her head and said, "Oh? How lovely for you. I'm sure that the bookstore manager will consider an exchange, Jane. You'll have to talk to him or her about that, not me. Now, I have things I need to do. Good day."

On that note, Carolyn took her leave. Though she hated letting Jane win even a slight victory, she decided to be content with what was in her handcart, check out, and leave for the next stop on her list, while hoping Jane was not in the mood to pursue the matter and her.

Though her shopping continued, Carolyn's mind returned more than once to Jane's sniping. By now, she should really be used to the gossipy woman's sharp tongue, but she knew how troublesome Jane was. Tristan hadn't nicknamed her among the family as he had for no reason. Carolyn did hope that her nemesis wasn't about to live up to her 'title.'

Of course, Mrs. Gregg smiled to herself ironically, perhaps she should be flattered. She had not known until today that her opinion held so much sway with Jane.

When she arrived at home, the sight of her handsome husband dispelled all thoughts of Jane. In fact, she didn't think about Jane again until Dave Farnon, her foster daughter, Jenny's husband called late in the day.

"It seems I'm always being the bearer of bad news, but what with me working at the Beacon part time, what do you expect?" the young man ruefully opened the conversation.

Carolyn laughed slightly. "Did you feel that way about the paper before or after Daniel began ranting to you about it?"

"Before, I think. But we don't have a second paper in town, so... Anyway, Mark handed off the proofreading to me this week, since the ad sales were light following Christmas. When I got to the _Sound Off _section, I saw something and felt I had to warn you. Jane Shoemaker wrote a diatribe about "how dare the Beacon advocate such an evil book," as it did in November, mind you, when you reviewed _Henry Radcliffe_." Carolyn could almost see him shaking his head. "She laid into you pretty good, too." Now she heard repressed anger in his mild tone. "I suggested to Mark that we not run this one, but she's a 'leading citizen'," he bit out the words, "'and we must uphold the First Amendment'."

Tensely, Carolyn asked, "What did she say about me?"

"You really don't want — "

"Dave."

"All right. She said, 'but what do we expect from the woman who has lived in a cursed house for years'? I've been wondering if I dare at least edit that out." He paused. "I thought, too, that I'd give Daniel first shot, before letting Tristan know. I would handle the matter, but I lack their gifts in the revenge area. They wouldn't leave forensic evidence."

"No one will be taking revenge," Carolyn said firmly. "Unfortunately, Mark is right. There is free speech, no matter how vile it is."

The words "Mark is right" drew Daniel's attention.

"What is that slimy earthworm right about?" he demanded angrily as he popped into the hallway by the phone.

Dave would have had to be deaf not to hear the ghost, so he repeated his information bitterly, adding, "Why can't she exercise the right to remain silent?"

"I should have keelhauled that misguided, misanthropic, mudslinger ten years ago!" Captain Gregg raged.

"Amen!" Dave hollered over the phone, loud enough to make Carolyn wince.

"She has a right to her opinion, even though we find it repugnant," Carolyn said to them both.

"But she doesn't think you have a right to yours," Dave pointed out. "If it's any comfort, similar debates are raging across the nation. Lots of people share Jane's opinion of the book, though they are a minority, albeit a vocal one."

"The rest of the vocal minority has not attacked my wife!" the seaman fumed.

"Daniel!" Carolyn protested. "It's just a sound off piece in a two-bit paper. Let's just let it blow over."

He considered, then nodded tersely. "Very well, for now. But if this escalates..."

XXX

"Daniel! Where is the _Beacon?_" Carolyn asked when the weekly paper did not arrive on time the next morning.

"I have no idea," her husband said innocently. "Down, kitten," he frowned. One of the baby cats Dakota had adopted over the holidays had somehow found a perch on top of Carolyn's desk and her tail was threatening to knock over a bottle of liquid paper kept there for emergencies.

As he plucked up the as-of-yet-nameless pet, Carolyn smiled, "I think we could name her TJ."

"After that Shatner fellow?" Daniel asked. "I liked him better as a captain, really."

"No... Tris Junior, for the way she perches in unlikely places," Carolyn clarified.

"Hey! I'm not that — awful," a disembodied voice protested as the youth in question appeared.

"When did you arrive?" Carolyn asked.

"Not long ago. Ah, good morning, Jon," Tristan responded, rapidly changing the subject as Carolyn's son ambled downstairs, still yawning.

"Tristan, may I have the paper?" Carolyn asked.

"Paper, what paper?" Tristan looked innocent.

Too innocent.

"Wassup?" Jon asked sleepily. Carolyn hadn't mentioned the Jane incident to Jonathan. He still didn't like Jane's son, Danny, and likely never would. Of course, he did have reasons for that sentiment.

"It would appear that that slanderous sniveler's delivery of that rag he publishes has slacked off," Daniel shrugged.

"Beacon's late, huh?" Jonathan asked. "Is the coffee made?"

"Your mother is up, isn't she?" came Daniel's rhetorical answer.

Tristan couldn't help but snicker.

"I'm not so sure Mark's at fault in this," Mrs. Gregg drawled. "Which one of you hid it?"

With a sigh, Tristan popped the paper into her hands. "I did try."

"What's wrong with it, other than it being the Beacon?" Jon asked.

"Oh, Jane's stirring up trouble, and I'm guessing that Dave mentioned it to Tris and — "

"I won't apologize for trying to protect you," he insisted as Carolyn unfurled the "rag" in question. "Don't say I didn't try."

With Daniel reading over her shoulder, she silently perused the op-ed section. If there was any doubt that what Jane had said was vile, it was put to rest when a crack of thunder shattered the quiet morning, sending Dakota scurrying into the smallest space she could manage and causing 'TJ' to dig her claws into Daniel's presently solid arm.

_"As a devoted reader of this paper, I am now questioning whether or not I can continue to subscribe to it, when the Beacon, a long standing bastion of good taste and fine reporting, prints such appalling trash as what Carolyn Miles wrote in late November. On the 'strength' of her review, I bought my innocent grandchild a copy of **Henry Radcliffe and the Stone of Destiny. **You can be sure that I will be returning it to the bookstore in Keystone where I purchased it. The 'hero' regularly practices sickening occult rites that I dare not describe in a family publication. Beyond that, he and his toadies are defiant recidvisionists who constantly flout authority without repentance. Of course, that such a 'lady' as Carolyn Miles, nee Muir advocates this sort of behavior is not too surprising, in hindsight. She has, after all, lived for years in that cursed mansion that has long been known to be haunted by the 'Great Ghosts Gregg and/or Callahan,' plus the Ghost of Bay Road. Furthermore, we all recall her early publishing efforts, I'm sure. Again, this is a family paper, so I won't detail them. Sincerely, Jane Shoemaker."_

"I'll keelhaul that, that — " Daniel raged, trying to find a word he could use in front of his wife and 'son.'

"We get the idea," Carolyn affirmed, dropping the paper to the desk distastefully.

"Which one? And can I have a go at the other?" Tristan asked with an edge to his normally bright tone.

"I haven't decided," Daniel replied thoughtfully. "Did that _editor_ make a response?"

Jon picked up the paper. "Yeah. _'Views expressed in this paper do not necessarily reflect those of the management.' _In other words, he copped out."

"The idiot woman doesn't even have her facts straight," Daniel fumed. "Callahan never haunted this cottage, and he was in no way _great, _in life or death."

"And furthermore, none of the family lives in the middle of Bay Road and that ghost was just there to discourage pirates from gawking," Tristan added in an affronted tone. "And she burned rubber, let me tell you, when I jumped in front of her that time."

"Wish I'd seen that," Jonathan chortled.

"What did I ever do to her?" Carolyn asked wearily.

Daniel left off his ranting to hand off the kitten to Tristan and place an arm tenderly around his wife. "I refuse to try and fathom how that benighted harpy's mind works. It's entirely too twisted."

Jon shook his head. "Only thing I can remember is I beat Danny on winning those encyclopedias, and struck him out. Sheesh. I wish I hadn't, if that's what started the grudge."

Daniel looked at the young man. "No, my boy. There's no need for apology. If it hadn't been one of those, and we don't know that it was, there would have been something else."

"I still have that cloak, you know. We could..." Tristan mused.

"Whatthedevilisgoingon? Isn'ttherighttoanopinionwhatyoupeoplebroke awayfromthe Empirefor?" a voice demanded in rapid fire fashion ahead of Siegfried's appearance.

"Yes," Carolyn agreed, having learned how to listen fast over the last ten months. "Unfortunately, that means Jane gets one too."

"That's not an opinion. That's narrow minded vitriol," a more cultured, yet still British, voice intoned as Lord Dashire popped in, followed by the O'Caseys a moment later. "I'll summon Adam, if you haven't already," his lordship continued. "Slander, libel, whichever one it is, he'll hang her out to dry over it. Maybe both of them."

"I don't think he could make a case over this," Carolyn protested.

"The boy's a miracle worker, and this won't even take a miracle," Dash sniffed.

"She's right, 'old son', " Sean said in a calm tone. "We canna sue over an opinion, even a rank and ugly one."

"Right. So, we're going to make her life thoroughly miserable," Tristan nodded.

"Her life IS miserable," Molly O'Casey pointed out with a regretful look. "It canna be enjoyable to be her."

"And misery loves company, the old sages say," Sean ruefully added.

"Look, I do appreciate this, but..." Carolyn started to say when Martha Peavey stormed into the room. Her entrance through the kitchen had gone unheard in the furor.

"Hasn't Mark Finley ever heard of loyalty to his staff?" she demanded.

"No," Daniel simply stated.

The phone rang. "I'll get it," Tristan offered, popping over to it. In Carolyn's voice, he said, "Oh, Mark. Hang on, just one second." He popped again, still holding the phone. Cordless phones an expensive novelty, but with ghosts, who needed one?

Carolyn took the phone, silently mouthing, thank you, to Tristan. "Yes, ah, I just had to clear my throat. Yes, Mark, I saw the article. What? No, I will not. No. Mark. Read my lips, N - O. Now, do you have an assignment? Fine. I'll be in later." She hung up. In answer to the querulous looks, she sighed. "He wants me to write a rebuttal to Jane, in other words, start a war in the press. I won't sink to her level." As Carolyn pursed her lips tightly, a thought occurred to her. "Dash, how did you know about this in Skeldale?"

"Let's just hang a sign on me that says 'he did it'," Tristan sighed. "I was rallying the troops, as it were. Just ghostly ones. I didn't disturb Candy or anyone. Jenny does know, Dave broke it to her, and she said she'd be around once Amberly was up."

Carolyn nodded. She had long ago learned the 'commandments' of new parenting. _Thou shalt sleep when the baby allows. Thy schedule is subject to approval by said baby, etc_. "We'd better let Candy know before she hears it elsewhere," she simply stated. "And anyone else who doesn't that needs to."

"I'm afraid Mark's going to be getting a complaint about failing to deliver a paper to the doctor's residence. I — er — nicked it in my eagerness to show support for this family."

"Surprised you beat Jess to the paper," Martha noted.

"She is still sleeping; the movie Adam took her to ran late. There's a new retro theater in Skeldale that had _**1776** _playing, and it is a bit longer than the average film," Siegfried clarified. "And I think she's trying to learn to sleep a little later in preparation for marrying a man who likes to sleep past dawn."

"Suit or not, I do need to alert Adam," Dash insisted. "Has the doctor seen this garbage, by the way?"

"She's not a dedicated paper reader," Sig shrugged. "And I DID say I took it. She never had the chance."

The nobleman scowled for a moment, then his face cleared. "Right. Perhaps after I apprise Adam of the situation, I'll pop in on them and make them aware as well. Danny, would you prefer to tell Candy, or shall I?"

"I think, as her mother, I should," Carolyn said. "Would one of you — ?"

The phone rang. Martha snagged it before it could be turned 'cordless' for the second time that morning. "Good morning, Reverend. Yes, we've seen it. Thank you. We'll keep you informed." She hung up and informed them, "Blackie says if he can do anything, let him know."

"He seemed to enjoy the book," Daniel commented. "I'm certain if there was anything evil to it, he'd have protested."

"Aye. Couldn't have stopped him. What did you want one of us to do?" Sean asked.

"Since Blackie knows, nothing," she replied as Dash vanished to take care of his errands and the doorbell rang.

Martha let Claymore in. They hadn't seen the little man this flustered since the skeleton had been found in the cellar.

"I had nothing to do with it. I promise. You have to believe me!"

"What about?" Daniel asked, mystified.

"Jane."

"Honestly, I never suspected you of any complicity in the matter of the editorial," Daniel blinked.

"Editorial? What — you haven't heard then. Jane called me — she wants to have a recall election, to — ge-get rid of yo-you, M-Mrs. M-M- Gre- Carolyn. I hung up on her and came right over, before she could call back. Editorial? What editorial?" Claymore dithered.

With a grimace, Siegfried floated it to him. After adjusting the glasses that had slipped down his nose, Claymore read. "That's the book Spooky read to us — er — Amberly on Christmas. What's so bad about it? I liked it, and I may be many things, but I'm not evil." He glared at his 'uncle,' daring Daniel to contradict the last statement.

"Of course you aren't," the Captain nodded, taking a moment's pleasure in the utter shock on Claymore's face at that.

"Lots of adults are reading the book, from what I've heard about it," Carolyn assured Claymore. "Liking a well written book, even a children's one, is nothing to be ashamed of, Jane notwithstanding." She shook her head again. "Now, excuse me. I've got to finish getting ready to go into the _Beacon_, and I have one more thing to do first." She paused. "Thank you for the support, Claymore."

XXX

Two hours later, Carolyn walked up to the _Beacon_ office with Dave Farnon in step beside her. He had brought Jenny and Amberly to Gull Cottage shortly before Carolyn was to leave, and offered to give her a ride in to work. Invisibly, Daniel strode behind them. Though it remained unsaid, both men knew how grateful Carolyn was for their being there.

As she walked through the door Dave opened, Mark Finley looked up from his desk. "Ah, great, you're both here. Farnon — there's ad copy for you to check in the back room, and I have a list of sales calls for you to make. Carolyn, I want you to — "

"Mark," she cut him off, proffering an envelope. "This is my resignation."

"Your what?" all three men exclaimed. She hadn't told anyone what she planned to do, lest they try and talk her out of it.

To her ears only, Daniel said, "My dear, I have never liked that you worked for that slug, but this is unlike you! Are you sure?"

"You can't!" Mark yelled.

"I can, and I'm certain," she affirmed resolutely, answering both at once before Dave could speak as well. "It would be best for the paper and for me. The books I write are doing well, so I should spend more time working on them."

"B-b-b — "

"I wasn't sure until I arrived that I'd do this, but I am now. Dave, I'll call Jon to come get me. Good-bye, Mark. Thank-you for the start to my career when I needed it." She did not add that Mark had all but begged her to return when, thanks to Daniel, Dash, Sean, and Tristan's books, she became a minor celebrity. On that note, she turned and left.

After a moment, Dave shot a glare at his employer and followed the Greggs. On the sidewalk, Carolyn stopped. "Dave, go on back, I'm fine."

"I'll quit, too," he blurted.

"No," Carolyn said firmly. "You have my 'other daughter' and grandchild to support — that job helps the ends meet."

"She's right," Daniel agreed."Stay and keep an eye on Finley."

"Are you sure, both of you?" he asked anxiously. The _Beacon_ wasn't the greatest place to work in the world, and Mark Finley was no one's idea of a dream boss, unless you considered nightmares dreams, but the publicity business wasn't one that paid extremely well, and it helped.

"Yes."

Still, he looked conflicted, but after a long pause, Dave nodded.

"Besides," Daniel added. "If Finley is the entire staff of that rag, there's no chance whatsoever for one decent page to be printed in that paper."

"This is true," Dave agreed. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Schedule a book signing in Skeldale so I can get in an extra visit with my daughter," Carolyn smiled.

"And, wait here a second with Carolyn while I pop home and tell Jon to come pick us up," Daniel requested.

"Sure. Let's wait in the car. Stand out here too long and Mark'll collect himself enough to come out and badger Carolyn."

Daniel vanished from even their sight, returning a minute later with word that Jon would be there in about twenty minutes.

"We'll wait in the coffee shop across the street," Carolyn smiled.

"I might as well go with you, since my first assignment will be to go pick up coffee for him," Dave shrugged.

As they exited the vehicle once more, Daniel became visible, donning his public face.

XXX

Daniel and Carolyn settled into a booth with their mugs, chatting about nothing in particular. Their companionable peace was disturbed within five minutes as the Greggs became aware of someone standing beside the table. Of one accord, they turned to look up into Jane Shoemaker's scowling face.

"Good morning, Jane," Carolyn forced herself to speak. She shot Daniel a look that begged him to be nice.

"Mrs. Shoemaker," he smiled. "I want to thank you for helping my lovely wife realize that her services are terribly wasted at the _Beacon_. Now that she's left it, Carolyn can now devote her time to the sequel to our book. I'm sure that will please our fans."

Jane found her voice. She had counted on Carolyn being a bit more upset actually. "Mr. Miles, you might be interested to know how your wife first used her so called "talent." I'm sure you never read it, but she caused quite a stir about eleven years ago with a tawdry story called _Maiden Voyage_. I'm surprised that she didn't write something like — _Valley of the Dolls_instead of a little time travel book."

Daniel's face turned into an implacable mask for a split second, then pleasantly, he met Mrs. Shoemaker's smug stare. "Oh, you read _Maiden Voyage? _How did you like it? That was our first collaborative effort, you know. I was a still rather unused to writing then; therefore, Carolyn was my ghostwriter."

Shock crept across Jane's mien, superceding the superiority, as she tried to think of a comeback.

"That was so — so — "

"Historically on target," Daniel declared. "Reconstructed from an ancestor's journals with little more than the names altered."

The way Jane's mouth pursed and unpursed as if she could extract a suitable retort by sheer force would have been comical in other circumstances. Finally she sniffed, "Well, I never would have taken you for such a — reprobate, and I had hoped that Mrs. Miles would see the error of her ways by now."

With that, she flounced off.

"Shows what you get for thinking," Carolyn muttered.

Jon arrived shortly thereafter, allowing them to leave.

XXX

On the way home, he told them Candy had called. Adam wanted a family meeting to consider this matter in light of Claymore's news. Pending his parents' approval, it was set for that night. Everyone had already accepted, contingent on it being okay with them.

"It's all right with me," Carolyn sighed. "Daniel?"

"My crew is generally always welcome."

"Then, it's set."

As Gull Cottage appeared, Carolyn reached back to take Daniel's hand. "Thank you for keeping your cool back there when Jane laid into me." At Jonathan's questioning glance, she clarified.

"Yeah, that's amazing," the boy agreed. "I'd figure you'd run her up a mizzenmast."

Tugging his ear modestly, Daniel guffawed, "Well, I have worked on my temper, somewhat, but I must confess — inwardly I had reached the New Testament and was halfway through the Apostle Paul's letters before she sailed off."

"Got tired of the Plantagenet?" Jonathan asked as he stopped the car.

"Biblical thoughts are more conducive to keeping one's cool. Though, had she stayed, I might have had to go into the Apocrypha."

XXX

Rather than expect Martha to provide dinner for over a dozen at the drop of a hat, everyone met for after dinner drinks, dessert, or what have you as they discussed Jane's nastiness.

"What is the process for a recall election in Schooner Bay?" Adam asked Claymore.

"The judge posts a petition in the public hall. Ed Peavey and the other constables guard it to make sure no one signs twice. If fifty one percent of the town signs, agreeing to a recall, then those who want to run against the — the — recall-ee? — campaign and the votes are counted just like any other election."

"Petition's not up yet. Judge's on Christmas vacation until the fourth," Ed contributed.

"Maybe frustration over that explains why she felt compelled to inform my husband he's married to a scarlet woman?" Carolyn puzzled aloud.

_"Do what?" _multiple voices asked.

Daniel related the coffee shop incident.

At the end of his story, thunder crashed overhead.

"Ran out of books in the Bible?" Carolyn asked. She still thought his restraint was admirable.

"It wasn't I," Daniel protested.

"T'was I," Molly seethed. "I canna believe the gall of the — hussy!" Lightening and thunder continued to reverberate. "I've never met a kinder woman than you, Carolyn. Ye're a true lady, and to imply otherwise — ! Blast her eyes. I'd like to snatch her bald headed!"

_**Boom. Boom. Boom.**_

"Molly, love, I've never seen you so riled," Sean said in amazement. "Not even in all the years we grew up together."

"I always thought Molly was the one who disproved the red-headed temper maxim," Lynne chuckled.

Now, the Irish lady looked a bit abashed. "I don't normally let my temper get the better o' me. But — I just — seeing my friends attacked is one of the few things that sets me off. I haven't lost it since I was traveling with Taliesin. I kept us flooded in for half a day."

"Remind me not to get you angry," Dashire noted.

"What IS _Maiden Voyage _about?" Jenny asked.

Before Daniel or Carolyn could find an unsensational way to explain it, Candy jumped in. "It's no worse than a Harlequin novel, really. I found it when I was looking for stamps when I was fifteen. I figured that Captain Dad wrote like ninety percent of it. It didn't sound like Mom at all."

"Nah, it didn't," Jonathan agreed.

"When did you find it?" Carolyn asked, a bit dismayed that her 'secret' had been found out. _I thought the kids never read that blasted story. What next? I wonder if Mom and Dad ever read it? Blast, I hope not... surely if they had, they would have said SOMETHING..._

"One of the profs asked if I was your son, and said how much he liked it, so I — did some looking and found it in the back files at the library. They keep magazines for fifteen years or so in the back room."

"I want to read it," Jenny declared.

Before Carolyn could protest, Candy and Jon were each promising to copy their copy.

"Well, I for one am delighted," Blackie said.

"What? Are you insane?" Thom asked.

"Oh, no. I found quite a few Biblical concepts when I read Henry Radcliffe, and am working on a children's or teen's Sunday School curriculum based around that, using the book for illustrations and as a draw," the pastor smiled. "And I have a whole sermon series now. Phillipians, that part about whatever is true, pure, and lovely, think about it. Over in James, the message on the power of the tongue. Quite a few verses on gossip come to mind, and of course, Titus, one fifteen. Paraphrasing, those with corrupt minds see evil in all things. I've got a lot to work with. Too bad there's not a verse that says 'shut up, fool.' Ah well."

"Jane'll shout that in lieu of Amen," Tristan commented. "From the front row."

"Presbyterians don't shout," Blackie smirked. "But, should that happen, my personal squad of angels, I trust, will attend to smiting?"

"With joy," the young ghost grinned.

"I don't understand why she has it so in for Carolyn," Jess declared. "I don't particularly like Jane; she seems sorta stuck up, but is liking a book a crime?"

"Only if she doesn't like it," Daniel replied.

"She must still be annoyed that when Jonah Applewhite decided to retire in the middle of his term of office last December, that he requested the town council asked me to finish it out," Carolyn grimaced.

"As opposed to her?" Jess asked.

"Or her oldest son," Lynne suggested. "She's always singing either Donald or Danny's praises, but Danny's too young to run."

They all fell silent for a few minutes, then Dave cleared his throat. "Er, I hate to ask, but Mark refused to let me leave, he actually barred the door until I agreed to do what he wanted... Anyway, he demanded that I see if you'll consider coming back to work at the _Beacon._"

Before Carolyn could say a word, Adam was talking. "Say that you will."

"Why?" she wanted to know.

"Here comes a list," Candy teased.

"I should be annoyed with you for that, young lady," he retorted sternly. "But, you're right, I do have it. One, it lets Jane win. Two, the _Beacon's _worthless except for your writing. Three, keeping Finley in check is a two person job. Four, Dave would miss you. Five, the First Amendment applies to all people, not just Jane. Six, you did nothing wrong, therefore, have nothing to apologize for. Seven, if you let her get away with this, she'll expand on her 'victory' and try to run the town. Eight, Jane has a small, disturbed, petty, bigoted mind. Nine, if the situation were reversed and you were having to ask for the job back, I'd support you not asking for it. However, he is asking you."

"We get the point," Blackie interjected before "ten" could arrive. Good thing too, Adam didn't have a ten ready. "Did I ever tell you about the first church to which I was posted? I was the associate pastor, and I do wish we had the budget to have one of those; but that is neither here nor there. There was one family who donated a large amount of money regularly. They imagined that that gave them the right to run the church. Suggested, to put it politely, how the senior pastor was to preach, how the funds should be allocated, and so on and so forth. I'd say ten is, I don't want to give Jane a foothold to try and become a Garfinkle, that was their name. I recall well how bleary eyed Reverend Harper came in looking after a round with them. Please, don't let that happen to me."

Holding up her hands in defeat, Carolyn assented. "Fine. I'll even phone Mark at home tonight to let him know I'll do it. I only did it so that I would be leaving by choice, not forced out."

Martha looked over at Claymore, who was lost in thought. "What's the pensive expression for, Clay?"

"Wha — oh, I just wonder..."

"What, old son?" Dash asked, taking a sip of brandy.

"I'm wondering. Be quiet."

"It takes all his concentration," Daniel whispered to his old friend. Louder, he asked, "What are you wondering, Claymore?"

"Can't any of you spooks do anything to shut Jane up?" was the blunt reply.

"Nothing legal," Tristan smirked.

Adam gave him a "what have I told you before" look, but refrained from speech.

"On to pleasanter topics," Daniel suggested. "Jess, Adam, have either of you given thought to where you'll live after you get married?"

Readily, the young couple detailed their housing dilemma, then they moved on to other lighter subjects before ending the evening early.

XXX

When everyone was gone, Daniel brought the Madeira down from the wheelhouse. It was too cold there, or on the widow's-walk for Carolyn's comfort. After dimming all the electric lights save for the Christmas tree's multi colored ones, the couple curled up together on the couch.

"You are not a lap dog, Dakota," Daniel firmly told the disappointed mutt. Not even when she turned her most pitiful look on him did the ghost relent.

Carolyn leaned back against him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Daniel..."

"Yes?"

"Thank you. It seems I'm always having to say that, you know."

"What for?" Tenderly, he stroked her hair.

"I know you weren't thrilled with me entering politics, or writing for the _Beacon._ Yet, you've actually encouraged me to do both. And you didn't even do a happy dance over the idea of my quitting the paper."

"Madam, I would never do a 'happy dance,' as you call it," he informed her sternly. "If you do leave that rag, I want it to be because that is what you want, not because some half-witted harpy has run you off. Besides, as Adam said, your writing is all that makes it readable. As to the town council, you are infinitely preferable to Jane Shoemaker or any of her kith and kin being in a position of authority." He paused. "This is all Mark Finley's fault, you know."

Carolyn chuckled. "How do you figure that, darling?"

"Quite simply, he assigned you to read that book — "

"I would have anyway. All the hype about it made me curious."

"Shh. But, you would not have written about it, unless he assigned that review article, would you?"

"No."

"So, it is his fault," Daniel concluded with a satisfied expression.

Carolyn giggled a little, but let it go. "I really _don't _want to talk about Mark or Jane. Not tonight when there are much better things to think about."

Her Captain could not agree more.

XXX

By the middle of Wednesday morning, a hairline crack had begun to run through Schooner Bay as sides were taken, either decidedly or reluctantly. Even though the petition to remove Carolyn Muir Miles from the Town Council would not go up until January fourth when Judge Rivers returned to work from his vacation, news that it would be there had rippled through town like wildfire. Blackie reluctantly gave Mark an interview, stating his position on the novel in question. It portrayed positive values, contained a subtle Christian message — if you were perceptive, and had less that could be termed evil in it than say, a Disney movie. He ended with an invitation to the church Sunday, as a fine way to begin the year.

When the dinner rush at Norrie's hit, the question the waitress asked as patrons were seated was "Miles or Shoemaker," in lieu of "smoking or not," as arguments tended to spontaneously start at the drop of a hat. In a case or two, the husband and wife sat in separate sections, and according to one rumor, one gentleman in town found himself sleeping at the Inn after disagreeing with his wife on the subject.

It took all of Carolyn's stubbornness not to resign again when Mark decided to run an extra edition of the paper covering the dispute. To her dismay, he wanted to re-run _Maiden Voyage,_ this time crediting both co-authors. Only stalling to make sure she had the right to do so kept it from appearing in that edition. She did not have enough sway to avoid the question of, "Does living in a legendarily haunted manor influence your opinion of such novels?"

In response, Carolyn pointed out that fantasy and science fiction novels sold quite well, and surely there were not literally millions of haunted houses, legendary or otherwise in the world. Dave backed her up; he had loved sci-fi and fantasy since he was a boy and his house had never had any myths associated with it.

There were some positive results of Jane's spiteful campaign. Blackwood had a sermon series mapped out. Booksellers in the surrounding towns experienced a sales surge from people who normally would not have bought _Henry Radcliffe_, simply because they did not like that sort of book, or did not have a child, had to satisfy their curiosity. Margaret Coburn and Penelope Hassenhammer, out of loyalty to Jane, could not in good conscience pursue the bachelors who were so closely associated with Carolyn. Thus, Siegfried, Blackie, Dashire, and Tristan gained a bit of peace.

All in all, though Jane did have a highly vocal group of toadies, if anyone had added up those who thought it was all nonsense and were either completely neutral or on Carolyn's side, the latter number was larger. In particular, the newest members of the town, the Wights, were particularly supportive.

A few ripples even hit the neighboring towns and unincorporated suburbs between Schooner Bay, Pripet, Keystone, and Skeldale, but nothing major. When Adam called Carolyn to inform her that she was a sidebar in the _Skeldale Post_, she merely groaned.

"This is so ridiculous! It's an argument over my right to an opinion, plain and simple. Who but Jane would start a fight over something like this?"

"First, I suspect, my friend, that it's more a trumped up something to get you off the council and clear the way for Jane's preferred choice. Second, quite a few people. That's why I don't handle divorce cases in general. It does remind me of the fight John Adams and Thomas Jefferson had over whether the proper word was 'inalienable' or 'unalienable.' I thought it was just a made up bit of fluff for the play, but Jess assures me it's something that actually happened."

"My writing is hardly the Declaration of Independence!" Carolyn protested.

"It is more entertaining," Adam cut her off. "Now, would you like a copy of the_ Post_ to see the piece on you, and do you want it mailed or sent through your child?"

"I wouldn't mind it sent through you, but whatever is fine."

XXX

By Sunday, the seed of discord had blossomed into a full grown cactus, with other minor disputes branching off from the main core. In light of this, Reverend Blackwood O'Ryan shook his head ruefully and delivered a sermon on 1 Timothy; 6:4-_ "He is proud, knowing nothing, but doting about questions and strifes of words, whereof cometh envy, strife, railings, evil surmisings,"_ and the evils of causing dissension.

After closing his speech with a prayer, he added, "Now, I've consulted with Constable Peavey and our esteemed councilman, Claymore Gregg, and have their permission to make this announcement. It's slightly early for an Epiphany ceremony, but no one here can rearrange time and make the sixth happen tonight instead of Tuesday. Therefore, I'd like to ask you all to undecorate your trees when you go home today and meet back here in the town square tonight. We'll be reviving the tradition of burning the greens at sundown. We'll have refreshments, and you all know what fine non professional caterers our ladies can be. It's sure to be a good time for us all. Just leave your trees out in front of your home by three. Ed, Abner, and a few other of our congregation will be around to collect them. Only natural trees, mind you. The, we'll see you all tonight at sundown. Maybe we can burn a few resentments, if anyone's clinging to one or two, as well. Just a thought. Now, may the Lord keep watch between all of thee and me while we are absent from one another."

XXX

As the sun set, members of the congregation from all the nearby towns made their way to the center of Schooner Bay. Ed's crew had collected enough trees and greens to donate at least half of them to the dune shoring up project and still have a respectable pyre.

Jonathan had been completely restored to the family after the Thanksgiving incident, but that didn't mean he wanted to hang around his parents all the time. As soon as the car parked, he was out of the car, in search of Kyle, Connor, and other old buddies for one of their last visits before he returned to Philly the next week. Sean and Molly had been pressed into providing music, so were off with the choir. The rest of the family had agreed on a place to meet, so Carolyn and Daniel moved towards it at a leisurely pace, arm in arm. Here and there, they paused to smile at those who were speaking to them. However, despite Blackie's words, there were some who still turned away coldly.

"I see Tristan over there," Carolyn said, as she spied the tall young man's vibrant holiday gear.

"Let's head over there. He can still use a 'cold, beady eye,' from time to time," Daniel smiled.

As they skirted a group of chattering teens, they couple found themselves only a few feet away from where the oldest Shoemaker boy was engaged in a heated discussion with his wife, Nellie, who held baby Tina. They could not help but hear the oblivious duo's exchange.

"Snookums, can't I please come home tonight? It's just a book, so I'll buy Tina a new one. A better one. Just, I hate the Inn. And — and — I miss you — of course. Please?"

"Donald, _I_ fully intend to finish reading _my_ daughter _that_ book. So what if your 'mommy' doesn't like it? The only way she's living with us is over my dead body. You are married to me, not her, and you can _forget_ running for town council! I don't even _want_ to live in this town! _You_ promised that we'd move!"

Carolyn tugged on Daniel's sleeve. When he leaned close, she whispered. "You are sure I can't pop if I hold onto you?"

He shook his head regretfully.

Unfortunately, they were not the sole witnesses to the spat. The elder Shoemakers and Danny were approaching from the opposite direction. Although George Shoemaker looked a bit pleased at his daughter-in-law's sudden backbone, Jane had begun to turn purple.

Seeing Carolyn and Daniel, she ignored Donald's limp "hi, Momma" and stormed over.

"See what your interference has done? If my son's marriage ends, it's all your fault! You've been nothing but trouble since that spindly-legged Gregg moved you into that benighted house! You've gone about correcting known facts, upstaging established citizens, and being a general nuisance for a dozen or more years. I've had enough of you! Do you hear me? Enough!"

By now, the entire gathering's attention was focused on Jane's tirade.

"You tell her, Jane!" Darlene Hassenhammer cheered.

"Oh, blow it out your ear!" Quenten Coopersmith, Candy's old volleyball chum, yelled back.

"You little guttersnipe!" one of Jane's supporters gasped.

"Madam, I will not tolerate my wife being spoken to in this manner!" Daniel thundered.

"Spindly-legged!" Claymore yelled. He'd take his uncle insulting him, but not Jane Shoemaker. He half turned toward Tris and muttered, "Sic'm."

"Not in public," Siegfried growled before his brother could do anything. "However, later..."

All over the place, insults and barbs flew. Blackie began looking around for a flat, smooth surface upon which to bang his head. This was the polar opposite of his goal.

Just as Daniel and Carolyn were about ready to try the popping experiment — her holding on to him and hoping they would both vanish and blast to the whole crowd, a small, stooped elderly woman stepped forward. "Excuse me..." she started.

Jane turned toward the old woman, not really seeing her. "No, I will not excuse you. I will be heard here, and I am going to say this. Carolyn Muir... Miles, whatever her name is should be run out of town. Nobody asked for..."

"I BELIEVE I WAS TALKING, JANE." Suddenly the woman's voice was piercing and, to Carolyn Miles-Gregg, at once familiar. She gasped and turned to her husband. "Daniel, do you know who that little old lady is?"

He shook his head. "No... but I must admit, her voice has a familiar ring."

Carolyn frowned. "She's familiar, all right. Daniel, That's Elvira Grover — Horatio Figg's great-great-grand niece, remember? She doesn't get out much anymore, I almost didn't recognize her, it's been so long." She sighed. "After what you... I mean you and I uncovered about her great-great uncle... she'll add another nail in my coffin, for sure."

The old woman turned and looked, not as expected, at Lady of Gull Cottage, but directly at Jane Shoemaker, and as she continued to speak, she seemed to grow a little straighter and a little taller.

"Jane Howard Shoemaker!" she said sharply. "I said EXCUSE ME — I was speaking, not you."

Startled, Jane started to say something, then changed her mind, clamped her mouth shut and simply glared at the old woman. Not even Jane Shoemaker dared rail at Miss Elvira Grover, a 'great lady' of Schooner Bay, and one of the town's oldest citizens.

"Now then..." the woman said, drawing her coat close around her. "About 'correcting known facts' and 'upstaging established citizens...'"

Carolyn let out a soft moan, almost a whisper, but was soothed instantly by her husband's hand tightening around hers. She gave him a sideways look. "Blast!" she whispered. "I can only imagine what she will say... she as probably never forgiven me for what the town read on Captain Figg's tombstone!"

"...Now, as I was saying before I was so RUDELY interrupted..." the silver-haired woman continued. "Jane, I don't need you to 'defend' me, or my ancestors. Twelve years ago, I hired Carolyn Muir... excuse me, Miles now, to do a job... write a story about my ancestor, Horatio Figg. Yes, she did uncover a few things about him that I was shocked about, and those things probably amused the town at the time, and took me down a peg or two, but she did what she was hired to do. Once I got over my disappointment and embarrassment, I realized, that I was blaming Mrs. Muir for his failings. Besides, my ancestor is not what this... this ATTACK on Carolyn Miles is about, anyway. It's about you going after her for stating her opinion... and if a person, man or woman, can't do that, we might as will go back to the days before our ancestor's fought for our freedom from England and fat, crazy King George in England before 1776."

"Wonder if she's seen the movie?" Jess muttered.

"Shh..." Adam squeezed his fiancee's hand and smiled. "I think we have a statement for the defense here. I don't want to miss anything."

"Hope Carolyn can fill us in on this Horatio guy," Jess continued, still whispering. "I got... well, we started dating, and I might have missed something in that journal Sean gave me." The couple turned back to Elvira Grover, who looked like she was just warming up.

"Mark Finley hired Carolyn Miles to write a review of _Henry Radcliffe_," Miss Grover continued. "She did. A review is a personal statement — an opinion. In your father's day, Mark Finley, we often had multiple reviews of the same book, movie, or what have you appear in the _Beacon_. Even a decade ago, you had _five _reviews appear for Daniel Gregg's memoirs. Most were raves, but there was one that was not, and we didn't see Mrs. Miles going after that reviewer. Mrs. Miles' review is one of many different ones about this Radcliffe book. And there are varying opinions in newspapers and magazines all over the country. Now then, If everyone thought the same, the world would be a pretty boring place... don't you agree?"

"Well I'll be... blasted..." Carolyn murmured, almost dumbstruck.

"Really, my love, your language..." her Captain whispered in her ear, and in fascination, they both continued to listen to Miss Grover tear into Jane Shoemaker.

"It seems to me we have a tempest in a teapot here," the woman continued. "But what all this nastiness boils down to is this. Carolyn Muir stated her opinion. You may agree with it, you may not, that's YOUR opinion. But lambasting her, hanging her out to dry, trying to get her kicked of the city council, and trying to make her stop writing for the _Beacon _because you don't happen to agree with her is small thinking and wrong. She has rights, and a mind and so do you. You didn't have to plunk your money down for the book based on her say-so. And you don't have to read it if you don't like it... if all this fuss and bother is truly about this book, that is. But using her review of this book to forward your agendas and or aspirations isn't right. If you weren't sure whether you would like the book, perhaps you should have checked it out at the library before buying it and formed your own opinion the cheap way, and if you really don't like it, maybe you should drop a letter to Janet Rylie, the author. I'm sure she will give it the same consideration as the other thousands of letters she has received since the book came out. She's the one you should voice your opinions to, if you are really that upset."

The old woman looked around at the townspeople who were staring at her, open-mouthed. Elvira Grover had been in failing health for the last few years, and had become something of a recluse, so it was something of a surprise that she had even elected to attend the Epiphany ceremony, let alone stand up with the woman who had indirectly been responsible for re-writing the family history she had been so proud of twelve years before.

"Now then, I have only two or three more things to say, and then I would like to suggest that we stop this petty bickering, everyone make their peace with everyone else, and then do what I, personally came here to do. Have an Epiphany tree burning celebration." She paused, and cleared her throat. "Number one, I am embarrassed and ashamed of our entire town for getting upset about anything so silly, a book about a boy and wizards. This is 1982— not 1692, and you are all acting like this is the Salem Witch Trials."

Lynne favored Lord Dashire with a curious look. He shrugged. "Before my time, my dear."

"I am NOT your dear, and — " she hissed.

Placing a finger to her lips, he shushed her, but moved away when it looked like she might try to bite it off.

"Number two..." Miss Grover continued. "Our forefathers, as anyone on the Schooner Bay Historical Society, or any history student can tell you, fought to earn themselves and their descendants the right to free speech without fear of recrimination. You are denying Carolyn Miles... and yourselves... that right with all this piddling and twiddling, and you are resolving nothing."

"I just **know **she saw that movie," Jess muttered again, but Adam shushed her once more.

"Finally, number three..." the woman continued.

"Everybody is taking lawyer lessons," whispered Claymore to Tris from his corner.

Miss Grover continued, looking directly at Jane. "I happened to **love** the book, and bought it for three of MY honorary grandchildren. So if you are going to attack anyone else for stating an opinion on this subject, for enjoying the book, Jane, you can start with me. So?"

Not a sound could be heard anywhere in the town square of Schooner Bay.

"Bu — but, Elvira — I — you — she — " Jane was, for once, at a loss for words.

Before her words could turn into more vitriol, her diminutive husband stepped forward. With uncharacteristic assertiveness, George took his wife's arm. "Come now, dear. I think you've said enough for the evening, at least." Gently, but firmly he pulled her away.

Danny, scowling, began to protest. "Hey, Dad, Mother's..."

"Danny, if you want me to continue to support you financially, shut up," George instructed testily.

The younger Shoemaker became very silent, quite abruptly.

With a satisfied nod, the elderly lady walked toward where Carolyn and Daniel's family had gathered around them.

"Miss Grover," Carolyn began. "I wanted to thank you, after- what happened before, I — "

Elvira waved away her words. "Pshaw. I simply stated the truth, as you did twelve years ago. It was not a comfortable moment for me, learning that my great, great, great uncle was a coward, but you did not make him one. I do admit that I felt rather ashamed of my conceit over what turned out to be nothing to be proud of. Besides, it's time someone told that young woman off. She's been far too vocal for too long. At some point, I would appreciate it if you could find out exactly who my relative was. I prefer to have the true picture of him."

"Certainly," Daniel nodded.

"And Mr. Miles, you are quite the writer yourself, I understand," a gleam lit the old lady's eye as she said this. "That was some story you penned."

Now, it was Daniel's turn to look abashed. Elvira was full of surprises.

"Would you like join us in a cup of cider or cocoa?" Carolyn asked.

"I would love to." She turned to peer into the cluster of family. Spying Jon and Blackie, she added, "And I want to thank you two young men for inviting me, it has been quite a while since I had TWO handsome devils inviting me to somewhere. Since I seldom get out, I might have missed this."

Blackie flushed, and muttered something about "a pastor's duty."

Candy leaned over to her brother and whispered, "When'd you invite her?"

Jenny was standing near and added in the same tone, "What gave you the idea?"

Jonathan was beet red as he shrugged. "Well, I was helping the guys get the greens and trees, and when we got to Miss Grover's house, I — I — dunno, I just had an impulse to go knock on the door and ask. Figured she might be lonely, y'know? Guess I've been paying attention to what Blackie says. Maybe. He'd already been there before me, but she hadn't decided until I asked."

Each girl kissed him on the cheek. "Good plan, bro," they chorused in soft voices.

Once again, the silence was filled with pleasant chatter. Jane Shoemaker was the sole participant who did not look happy. Even through the hum of conversation, the choir could be heard.

Finally, Blackie said, "I think we need to get this show on the road." Making his way to the rough podium, he got the crowd's attention. "Thank you all for coming tonight. If Mr. O'Casey would step up and read the story of the Magi, we'll begin the ceremony."

It would have been easier to pop, however, they were in public, so Sean simply walked up to join Blackie. Barely glancing at the open Bible, growing up with a vicar tended to imprint parts of the book on one's mind, he read from Matthew's gospel. Then, on impulse, Sean added Romans 12:9-10, about overcoming evil with good.

Then, while the choir lead the rest of the town in singing _We Three Kings_, Ed Peavey carefully lit the pile of dry greenery.

For the better portion of an hour, carols continued to ring through the square. When_ Winter Wonderland_ began, Dash gave Lynne a look that gave her a turn to blush.

All in all, it was a very good evening, and a promising start to the year.

XXX

When the flames began to die down, the celebration gradually broke apart. The Gregg 'clan' all met in the parking area to say their good-byes for the time being.

"Well, that was a surprise," Sean noted. "Elvira, I mean."

"Indeed. A pleasant one at that. It would appear that while Figg was a rank coward, lazy, and a drunkard, his indirect descendent has courage and dignity," Daniel nodded.

"As I've always said, you can't judge one relative by another, Danny," Dash agreed.

"Glad I never met the original Figg, but his niece is worth knowing," Tristan added.

Martha put her two cents in, "Maybe the whole trouble will pass off now."

"From your lips to His ears, my dear," Dash exhaled.

After hugging her various family members in farewell, Candy caught Adam's eye. With a raised brow, she asked, "Six - thirty?"

The sound Adam made prompted Tristan to grin, "Hey, that's a great one! Good show, Candy. You can evoke noises as well as I."

"What does she mean, six-thirty?" Ed asked.

"I'm trying to learn to wake up earlier, since I'll be sharing a room with someone who likes to wake with the chickens, before too long," Adam replied gruffly.

"You mean rooster?" Siegfried, the lifelong farmer, asked.

"Some bird that has no concept of the value of sleep," the lawyer grumbled. "But, it helps to have a waker-upper call one. I can't hit her like a snooze button."

"No, just moan, ten more minutes, please," Candy grinned. "But, that's cool. I mean, Adam's a great friend, so what's a couple of calls between buddies?"

"I'd be happy to — " Dash began.

"No. You'd pull the covers off me and turn the mattress so that I landed on the floor," Adam replied.

"Sounds like something my uncle would do," Claymore muttered. "The late Daniel Gregg."

Since they were in public, for once, the very present Daniel Gregg could not contradict their alleged kinship, but the withering look he gave Claymore sufficed.

**Epilog**

The recall election died naturally, even without ghostly assistance, into its grave. A few Shoemaker loyalists signed the petition, but not more than a dozen, and certainly not enough for a vote. George Shoemaker and Mrs. Shoemaker the Second were among those not signing.

Claymore did earn a real estate commission when he put the second generation of Shoemakers' home on the market and began a house hunt on their behalf in Keystone. Nellie had had it with living across the street from Jane.

And_Henry Radcliffe and the Stone of Destiny_remained on the bestseller lists for over a year.


End file.
